goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. C F
He joined GoAnimate in May 2015. AKA CP SKYes GCNo VGCP (also known as CPSkyYesGCNo OR CP Skylanders Yes Grand Chase No) However, if he has GoPlus account, he will create more characters (one with blue short or long hair woman someday). He is the GoAnimate User... however he only made 1 grounded video out of baby show characters... He only made a video with baby show characters and spyro villains certainly... However, there is a certain point that he will create Star Ocean, Kingdom Hearts, Grand Chase characters and Skylanders Characters to battle each other and/or Goku will be angry at Disney Princesses, IF he has GoPlus purchased. (if he has to quit playing browser games for GoAnimate full time) It is stated that his Free Trial will be gone on weekends, June 20-21, 2015. His first season of G.A.4s ended on July 3, 2015. However he will have plans to become GoPlus not GoBusines (because it is almost twice as expensive as goplus but removes watermarks and produces full hd) as he must leave GoAnimate, for deep hibernation until he has GoPlus (even after a trip to Japan and possibly USA) Alignment: Lawful Good... He made a video with a cameo of Good Users (noticeably Alex Kimble) which will defend him from bad users. He made his inspiration of making Alex Kimble as a cameo in videos in G.A.4.S. on Youtube... He also made rainbow cards for good characters he liked. Likes And Dislikes He likes: Good Users such as Alex Kimble, Skyler Hawkins, nonsiders, Anime such as Heroman, Last Exile, Naruto, etc, games such as Bayonetta, SSBB, Skylanders and its characters, League of Legends stuff, League of Angels stuff, Shokojo Sara (because he's a brony). He dislikes: Nightmare of/from Youtube suspension/Termination, baby shows, Grand Chase and its characters, strawberry shortcake, UTTPS, Bad Users who make videos out of Good users, making fun of them, Bad users threatening to report and/or terminate his Youtube (notably the infamous Mike UTTP who did this to him), putting positive and good characters in negative category (such as putting Brolaf in Ugly Characters category) Neutral with Alvin Hung, Nicolas as they are admins of GoAnimate. Friends And Enemies/Foes Friends: Mcb1209, Kaworu Sakurada, Twilight Sparkle, Kirby, Mario, Peach, Inez Thomas, Alex Kimble, Skyler Hawkins, other good users, African Vulture, Olaf from League of Legends, Bayonetta, Cereza, Jeanne, Olaf from Frozen, Snapshot, Asuma Sarutobi, Optimus Prime, Ka-Boom, Spyro, Draven, Graves, Teemo, Bumblebee, Katarina, Sona, Ahri, Rena Lanford, Aqua, Sonic The Hedgehog, Megaman, Spongebob, Lucia Of The Blue Star, Sara Crewe, Arietty, Blaze the Cat, etc. Enemies: Bad users, Jimi Jaden, EmirhanÇayanIsNotUTTP OWN VGCP TPNG, PowerJohn25, Stephanie Gavin, Macusoper, Oobi, AlexKimblePoopy Mike The Knight, Strawberry Shortcake, Peppa Pig, Pablo Penguin, Tasha Hippo, Tyrone Moose, Uniqua, Mike The Knight, Ronan, Lothar Grandchase, Kaos, Dora the Explorer, Caillou, Tree Fu Tom, etc. http://goanimate.com/user/0HExUMmrbmDU (his goanimate free trial has expired, inactive) Category:Good Users Category:Fate Uncertain Category:Non Troublemakers Category:Heroes Category:Anti troublemakers Category:People with Autism Category:Skylanders Fans Category:Grand Chase Haters Category:Childhood baby show destroyers Category:1989 Births Category:GoAnimate Fans Category:Adult Category:Inactive Youtube Users Category:Bronies Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY'S Allies Category:Warren Cook Haters Category:UTTP enemies Category:Prossible UTTP Hater Category:Warriors Category:People who act like Autobots Category:Neutral users Category:Enemies of Grand Chase Category:Awesome Users Category:Call Of Duty Fans Category:UTTP Hater Category:Adult Show Fan Category:Barney Haters Category:Mordecai's Allies Category:Caillou haters Category:Strawberry Shortcake haters Category:Lawful Good Category:Autistic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Nice people Category:Cool People Category:Users with autism Category:Anime Fans Category:Dragonball Z fans